


Everyone needs a little magic, Darling

by FeeTheFairy, Mimichan



Category: EXO (Band), GOT7, Kpop - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: First Time, Fluff, M/M, academic au, eventual angst, like first time writing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-04-17 05:24:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 19,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4653978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeeTheFairy/pseuds/FeeTheFairy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mimichan/pseuds/Mimichan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the beginning of the new school year at Seouls biggest magic Academy, it is Jungkooks first time under so many magical people. He finds himself in a room with one of his best friend's Bambam. He didn't know that entering this school with his best friend would change his life drastically.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> First, some information about the powers the characters have and a little description about the power.
> 
> Kim Taehyung Power: Invisibility 
> 
> Kim Namjoon Power: unhuman strenght. (He's five times stronger than the average person, the same goes for his brain function and others) and slightly psychic ( because of his brain functions)
> 
> Kim Seokjin Power: Healing and Plant Stuff ( will be explained later on)
> 
> Park Jimin Power: Teleportation and second unknown power
> 
> Min Yoongi Power: Hallucinations (He can bring people to see things that are not the reality. Also he can mess with the their dreams.)
> 
> Jung Hoseok Power: Telepathy (He can read people's mind and their emotion. Also he can mess with their emotions and communicate with them per telepathy.)
> 
> Jeon Jungkook Power: Copying (He can copy the power of other Humans just by seeing it.But he can only copy basic moves that don't require deep knowledge about the power itself to really use copied powers he needs to train them)
> 
> Bambam Power: He is Mister Elastic basically
> 
> Tuan Mark Power: Shadow Manipulation ( He can manipulate the shadows of other people.Also he can give his shadow commands but it also has a mind of its own.)
> 
> Wang Jackson Power: unhuman strength ( instead of being slightly psychic he developed mind manipulation)
> 
> Byun Baekhyun Power: Form changer and lighting ( He can transform himself into every kind of animal or person when he sees it or thinks about it.)
> 
> Park Chanyeol Power : Elementar magic ( He can do ever kind of elemtary magic like fire, water, wind and earth.)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jungkook just had a terrible morning for his first day on his new school. But then he met a random weird hot guy.

Jungkook POV:

"Shit!“

He had slept in and only about 10 minutes left to get ready for school. As if that wasn’t enough he bumped his little toe on the door frame and directly fell on the floor, Cursing in his mind because he never was lucky on the first day of school. He had hoped this time it would be different. Never give up your hopes and dreams, right? But he should have known better.  
The dark purple haired male held his toe and screamed in silence. While tearing up a bit he got up and cautiously put on his shoes, grabbed his bag and ran out of the door.

He bought a cup of coffee on the way to school because he going to be late anyways. He couldn't even care anymore now. This officially would be the worst morning he ever had, why did he have to be this fucking clumsy, and for fucks sake even his coffee tasted like water rather than coffee. 

Yep, what a beautiful way to start your first day of school, good job Jungkook. That last BnS round was too much, he definitely should have went to sleep earlier today to prevent another situation like that.

In thoughts of how to prevent days like these from happening again he completely forgot about his surroundings. It couldn't get worse, right?

But the universe proved him wrong, not noticing the person right in front of him, he bumped into a firm chest. Feeling rather confused he fell on his butt and saw that his coffee had spilled on to the floor.  
Well at least he wouldn't have to drink it anymore, he told himself but he knew better, he needed the caffeine even if it tasted like nothing.

The unknown guy had also fallen on the ground but had gotten up faster than him. Jungkook looked up and saw a hand in front of his face.  
"Are you alright? Let me help you!“The stranger said in a gentle and deep voice.  
Jungkook stood up without taking the strangers hand. Setting up his most famous, infamous, bitch face he had to offer for that kind of situations, preparing himself to talk the other down for walking into him.

“Aish are you serious?! Watch were you’re going or do you need fucking glasses?” Jungkook sassed while looking as intimidating as possible.

“But but there was that cute little cat which was staring at me with her big round eyes. So I got distracted. I mean look at her!” Taehyung said with a cute puppy face while he was pointing at a cute little black cat.

Jungkook then gave the male in front of him a once over for the first time, starting to regret being so harsh to this cute little thing.  
Aww hell no! How could someone be this good looking? He felt like the universe had just punched him in the gut with the handsomeness the boy possessed, and the cheerful vibe that was coming off from the stranger didn't help with the bad feeling in his stomach. And that cute puppy face he was doing right know didn’t help with it either.

He possessed brown fluffy hair, just long enough to cover his eyebrows, but still short enough to show off his almond shaped chocolate brown eyes. His nose was straight and had a rounded tip. Then his eyes landed on the man's lips. Oh god his lips were just perfect and his jaw line was sharp enough to cut diamonds with.  
Yeah the universe wanted him to kneel. But he can’t back down now, not after he got started.

“Yeah whatever I don’t care if there was a cute cat I wouldn’t even care if there was a fucking unicorn that got you distracted. Just watch were you’re going next time.” Jungkook said with a frown on his face while waving a dismissing hand in the air.  
There was a silent gasp of disbelieve that came from the stranger before he spoke up again.  
“But the cat.” Was all that left the strangers mouth after that.

Jungkook looked one last time at the stranger in pure disbelieve. I mean how could someone be that obsessed with cats? He muttered a quick “whatever” before walking away toward the welcoming hall where the president would hold his speech.  
How he wished that he still had these teleportation skills. It all would be so much easier with it, but no he just could copy thing for a week before they disappear till the next chance he would get at copying. And he was sure as hell he wasn’t going to work of his lazy ass just to learn it permanently oh hell to the no even when it would make his life easier. Last time he learned something permanently it was a fucking torture. 

Jungkook while walking and after continuing that train of thoughts he took a good look at his surroundings, just to become speechless.  
The School was huge! Most of it was made out of glass which really contrasted with the rough white stone that made up the other part. The Campus seemed even bigger. While there were a lot of paved routes there also was a lot of green and every few meters you could see a different kind of tree, as if the School had made it their own mission to plant every kind of tree on their Campus. The paved ways were made also made of white grayish bricks, they wriggled their way through a massive open area that kind of looked like a park.

A lot of students were sitting on sheets while reading, listening to music or some guy even looked like he was sleeping. Jungkook literally had to drag his eyes away from this beautiful area he now could call his academy.

When he finally reached the big hall, all the new students were already waiting and sitting on their seats, so he scanned the crowd for his best friend, until his eyes stopped on a light brownish haired boy.

Yeah, that had to be him.  
No one looked as ugly as him from the back. Jungkook quietly chuckled to himself and made his way to the other boy and sat down next to him.

"Sup Bitch how late am I?”

"Who are you calling bitch, you jerk. And unfortunately you are just on time." Bambam said and looked over to Jungkook with a playful glare.

"Oh good god. Man you won't believe the morning I had! I think the universe hates me." He frowned and looked at the now smiling Bambam.  
Bambam just laughed at this

"You can tell me all about it when we're at our dorm!"  
Just when Jungkook was about to reply the President started his speech.

"Hello and welcome at the Seoul Boarding Academy for the Gifted. Here, you all will learn how to use and control your powers for the next 6 years, also you will get to learn multiple styles of combat and more. I hope all of you will give it their best while staying at this school! And don’t be late tomorrow for  
the first classes of the new year!" With that the president ended his speech and went off stage.

Scrambling sounds filled the hall and most of the students tried to exit the hall as fast as possible so they could finally move into their rooms.  
Jungkook and Bambam quickly stood up made their way over to the boy’s dorm. On the way they crossed again the campus. It was the first time he saw so many magical people all at one place. Also there were a lot of beautiful girls, he had to admit. But all he could think of was this weird stranger from before.

This year really could get interesting.

When they reach their dorms both of them started searching for their room.  
At least he got to share a room with his best friend instead of some guy he didn't even know. He hated to meet new people and he really wasn't the type to socialize. That’s why he built up his jerk image in middle school so he didn’t have to speak to people. He was just too shy to socialize like a normal person, so that his reflex was to be super sassy which was the leading piece which started his whole jerk image. You can’t blame him because it really worked for him perfectly. Also, if he could interject, he just needed his friend Bambam and his other friend Mark.

Jungkook jumped on the bed on the right and let his bag fall on the floor letting his face hit the pillow. Bambam mirrored him on the other side of the room. Then both turned around so that they were now facing each other and sat up.  
Still feeling a bit dizzy he took a glance at their shared room. The room had two beds, one on the right side of the room and the other on the left side. The room also had two desks so both of them could study or do their homework simultaneously, one big closet and a bathroom. Thank god, Jungkook thought because he didn’t even want to imagine how it would be to share one big  
bathroom with so many strangers. The walls of the room were painted in a light blue and a few darker shades of it. The room also had a big window on the side where the tables were positioned. He had to admit that he started to like the school even more.  
After a few seconds Bambam snapped him out of his thoughts.

"So Kook, wanna talk about your terrible morning?" Bambam asked Jungkook with a grin.

"Ah bro, first of all, I slept in so that I just had like 10 minutes left to get ready! Then on the way out I fucking bumped my little toe on the door frame and even fell over. On the way to school I got myself a cup of coffee because you know, coffee is essential, but it tasted like these gross bean thingies your mom once made and all of that just to bump into a really weird but insanely handsome guy! AND YOU KNOW WHAT I DID? I SPILLED MY BELOVED MORNING COFFEE!”  
Jungkook frowned and put his hand through his hair while letting his walls down. He didn’t need to be fake in front of Bambam, like they know each other for like forever? 

"Even if it tasted like nothing, I'll always love my coffee", he started to pout.  
Bambam just started to laugh his ass off and held his stomach. Not even a few seconds later a pillow hit Bambam right in his ridiculous thing he called face.

"HEY! ...O-okay let me put this right. You slept in, bumped your toe, bumped into a weird but handsome guy and spilled your coffee?"  
Jungkook was sure Bambam was only repeating it to mock him.

"Yes and I swear to god this guy was just so fucking hot! But I messed everything up by being a jerk as usual. I sassed him before taking a look at how he looks like. Oh yeah and also talking about hot people, where is Mark? I thought he wanted to meet us after the speech at our room?"  
In this moment someone kicked the door open.

"SUP BITCHES DID I HEAR SOMEBODY SAY MY NAME?" Mark shouted from the doorway with a large grin on his face.

„Jungkook Look what you did! You said the devils name and now he is here to terrorize us!" Bambam couldn't control his laugh.

"Sorry sorry I forgot that when you say the devils name out loud he will kick your fucking door in and scream at you.Also you’ll have to repair that!", he pointed at the now broken door.  
Jungkook gave Mark a judgmental look. But he had to admit that Mark always knew how to make a good entrance.

"Ouch don’t talk about me like I’m not here." Mark said with a fake sad expression and his hand above his heart.

"Nobody cares about your feelings Mark. You should already know that!" Jungkook said with a light chuckle.  
Suddenly there was a growling sound.

"Hey guys sorry to interrupt but I’m really hungry and I think we should go to the cafeteria." Bambam said while holding his grumbling stomach.  
All three of them nodded and made their way over to the cafeteria. Even after spending time with his friends there still was one thing Jungkook couldn't stop thinking about. That thing was the boy from earlier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first fanfic ever but i hope you like it anyways. I wil do my best!  
> And please leave comments about what you all think about it! ^-^


	2. First encounter with Mr. Rude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was a pretty normal day for Taehyung till a stranger crashed into him. He was sure to kick the strangers ass till he saw his face. But hell that dude was intimidating.

Taehyung POV:

When Taehyung woke up it was a normal morning like always.  
First he got up to take a shower then he put on his clothes, a black button up shirt with a black jeans and a belt to keep the jeans in place. He didn't do a lot with his hair, like usually it was straight down and fluffy. If he was somebody else he probably would be jealous of his fluffy hair. It was glorious, not to be vain but he had to say that his hair was pretty awesome.

After admiring and playing with his fabulous hair he realized something big, something of great importance.

 

"SHIT!"

 

He hadn’t even packed his things yet for the new school year.  
Quickly letting go of the strands of hair he had played with he ran out the bathroom into his own room, quickly scrambling all his belongings together, he needed to have with him. Smashing clothes of his in his sport bag, putting his books in his school bag and his laptop on top of his clothes on his sport bag.  
Ain't nobody got time for this shit he thought and cursed himself for forgetting to do it yesterday evening. But he had started another match in League of Legends he just couldn't have gone offline.

After all this hassle and maybe some tripping over things that TOTALLY SHOULDN'T have been in his room but rather in the dishwasher, or well now rather the trash, he finished packing his back and let out a sigh of relief.  
He walked down their hallway, after reaching the door he put on his shoes while trying to grab his black jacket. It would be cold outside and he really didn't need to catch a flue right before school started.  
It was 7:20am when he left his home, so there would still be enough time to buy breakfast on the way to the academy.

He lived pretty near the campus, lucky him. Taehyung stopped at a Starbucks and bought a caramel mocha, with so much sugar and whipped cream anyone would think he would get diabetes on the spot, to go and started walking his usual route. After he finished his drink he was also near the campus, he throws the empty cup in the nearest thrash can. He suddenly got distracted by a cute little black cat that was looking at him from the other side. He was about to make his way over to the cat, when suddenly someone crashed into him, while he was just peacefully walking down the pavement to the cute little cat that got him distracted from walking to the boys dorm, which caused him to harshly fall on his butt with his eyes closed. Everything happened so fast he was rather confused at first but got himself together rather quickly.

Still who the hell was that stranger that LIETERALLY CRASHED into him!  
But when he opened his eyes and got up brushing the dust away from his pants he finally could see that stranger, who hadn't looked if there were any people on the pavement.  
Okay Taehyung took everything bad he had thought about the stranger back. And almost instantly put his sunshine self on while walking over to the stranger to offer help.  
Omg how can someone be that handsome? Like he literally looked like a fucking Greek god OH MY GOD!  
Being the awesome helpful person he always was he decided to walk up to the boy and offer him a hand to get up.

"Are you alright? Let me help you!“ He said with his most gentle voice, a small smile on his lips.

The boy got up without taking Taehyungs hand, he pretended that he wasn't hurt even a little by this action, nobody had ever done something like this normally people would accept his hand with a smile, and would act all shy. 

But then he heard the stranger speak up “Aish are you serious?! Watch were you’re going or do you need fucking glasses?” He sassed and omg fuck the boy looked downright scary.

“But but there was that cute little cat which was staring at me with her big round eyes. So I got distracted. I mean look at her!” he said with a cute puppy face while he was pointing, at that cute little black cat.  
He was so fucking scared that this unnaturally handsome boy would roundhouse kick him if he was to piss him even more off, so he decided to play all his cutie sunshine self cards to prevent that from happening to him today.

The boy just stood there with a frown plastered on his freaking handsome face so Taehyung took that as his chance to check the boy completely out. The boy had big puppy eyes, you could see if he would discard the frown on his face, he also possessed a straight nose with a round tip, flawless skin, if we still ignore the fact he was frowning right now, while his lips were a pretty shade of red, while they formed a straight line, and he also possessed a jaw line you could cut yourself with because it was hella sharp. His hairs were parted, to the left side, a bit messily and they were a dark shade of black with a purple shine. So Tae actually wasn't the only one with amazing hair. 

After a little pause the boy spoke up again “Yeah whatever I don’t care if there was a cute cat I wouldn’t even care if there was a fucking unicorn that got you distracted. Just watch were you’re going next time.” Jungkook said with a frown on his face while waving a dismissing hand in the air.

Oh hell no he didn’t just say that what he said, right?  
Taehyung let out a little gasp of disbelieve at that remark of the stranger, so he decided to speak up again.

“But the cat.” Was all that left Taehyungs mouth after that.  
But all that he received as a answerer was another disbelieving look off the stranger and a “whatever” before the boy walked away.  
Taehyung took this moment to check out this rude stranger again and wow he had a really nice ass like really, really nice. Yep here he was at his first day of this semester thirsting after a freaking hot and rude boy. He was so done already.

After this he went straight to his dorm and in his room to check out with who he would be rooming this year. Lucky him, it was none other than his best friend Park Jimin!  
With a grin on his face he opened the door and stepped in, his bags hanging over both of his shoulders. In the next second he threw his bags on the floor and jumped right on to Jimins bed.  
In order not to get squished under his tall friend Jimin jumped of his own bed as fast as possible. He knew how it felt. He didn't want to experience it again.  
Taehyung pouted at this of course because he had wanted to land on his small squishy friend.

“Yah stop pouting. If I hadn’t moved I would have been squished to death because of you!” Jimin said in a teasing tone but with a look of horror on his face which quickly changed to a just kidding expression. Taehyung sometimes wondered why he even was friend with the red head.

“But hyuuuung! You know I always get the bed on the right side!” he whined.

“And that’s why I'm gonna have it this time.” Jimin snapped and grabbed a pillow in preparation to throw it right in Taes face.

“Fine hmpf! I gonna put my things in the closet now so don’t stop me from being productive.” Taehyung said with a half serious and half grinning expression.

"Yahhh as if you could ever be productive!" the smaller one said while throwing the pillow at the back of Taehyungs head.

"HEY!" The taller one pouted and got up so he could put his jacket away.

He unzipped his sport bag to get everything he had packed just an hour earlier in a state of panic out. After half of his things were packed away safely in his wardrobe he heard a grumbling sound coming from Jimin.

"Yah Jimminie hyung I think your stomach is having a rap battle with himself!"

“Yahh don't be so rude!" Jimin laughed while looking at his tummy.

"Okay if you don’t mind I’m gonna go to the cafeteria now and see you there after you finished the rest.” Jimin said while getting up from the bed and stepped out before Taehyung could protest. He could have wait a little bit more he thought with a pout.  
Stupid hyung.

After finishing, packing away the rest he got up and walked out of his room. Taehyung was walking through the corridors of the school and was about to go to the cafeteria where he would meet Jimin and the others. Not a few seconds after he thought maybe this time there wouldn’t be a group of crazy girls following him around. The universe proved him wrong. Luck would never be on his side. A lot of girls and even a few boys were crowding him and telling him how happy they were to see him again this year and how they hoped they would take the same courses.

Taehyung just sighed, he didn't like crowded places, like he loved the feeling of being known, to have people recognize him, of being the center of attention. But not like this.  
But well you know, being magical had its advantages.

As fast as possible he made himself go invisible, at first his fluffy brown hair disappearing and then the rest of his body, he still hadn’t really got the hang of it but he nearly got it perfect right now. With a sense of accomplishment he got on all fours and tried to crawl his way out.

He went through the big door that led into the cafeteria and made his way over to the queue before becoming visible again. He grabbed one of the red tablets and waited in the queue for his turn. After 3 minutes it finally was his turn. He chose a soup with vegetables some Korean beef, rice, kimchi and a few fruits.

Then he grabbed a bottle of red tea and made his way over to his friends. They already were sitting at their usually table. It was the table way in the back of the big room, right before Yoongi's group of friends.

“Hey Tae!” Jimin said with a wide smile on his face when Tae sat down next to him.

“Hey Chimchim, Baekkie and Channie.” He said with a grin with a bit teasing in his voice, when he said the nicknames of his beloved hyungs.

“Yah Brat don’t call me that! I’m your Hyung and I'm ain't a little brat like you with your stupid face.” Baekhyun protested.

“ Buuuut Hyuuuung it suits you!” He said with a fake pout.

“ Just eat brat. Or I'll eat it and you'll get uglier. You always become ugly when you're hungry!” Baekhyun said while laughing.

“ Ok Hyung but I won’t leave your side today because of what you said! I mean where does my face look stupid! And also if I’m ugly then you’re too because we share the same facial features hyung!” He said and this time with a real pout while stuffing his mouth.

 

This year could get interesting he thought while also telling Jimin about that rude stranger. And maybe this was the false decision because Jimin declared that he would punch that stranger’s face, he wouldn’t even care if he ruined sex gods handsome face.


	3. Wang Jackson Troublemaker number one!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark was enjoying his day with some gossip at luch with the two youngster not knowing what was going to happen soon.

Marks POV :

 

After hearing Bambams stomach grumbling rather loudly the boys decided that it was time for dinner so they began walking off into the hallway.

“Hey Mark who is your roommate?” Bambam asked as they were walking through the hallways in the direction of the cafeteria.  
Mark glanced over to Bambam and Jungkook just to see that their faces were full of curiosity.

“I don’t know. When I entered the room it was empty except for a few bags that were lying on a bed. So I guessed he went off already and I just started unpacking my things , because I needed to wait for you two anyways till the end of your entrance ceremony”, he answered and shrugged his shoulders.

“Why didn’t you just check online? They posted the living arrangements online” This time it was Jungkook who questioned Mark.

“Don’t know, maybe I want to be surprised?” Mark smirked at Kookie teasingly.

As they continued walking through the hallways they heard some squeals coming off from the other side of the hallway. But all they managed to see was a group of girls and a few boys standing in a circle around someone.

Kim Taehyung he always knew how to be the center of attention. Even if he just walks through the hallways, there would always be students who would start surrounding him. He kinda felt sorry for the guy. It must be tiresome to have everyone look at you and look at very move you make.

As they reached the cafeteria door, they slid it open and went in. They took a tablet each and positioned themselves in the queue while chatting with each other about random topics and what each of them had done during vacation. Everyone took the same food which included beef and radish soup, rice, vegetables, beef, kimchi and also some strawberries. Mark also grabbed a bottle of chai tea and Bambam and Jungkook both decided on drinking green instead of chai tea. With the food and the bottles of tea on their tablets they made their way to a table at the end of the cafeteria. They seated themselves at a table behind a group of students, which included Yoongi, Namjoon, Seokjin, Hoseok and none other than Jackson, there were known as GOTBANGTAN, no one knew why. He wasn't really interested in them so he decided to sit with his back to the group while facing Bambam and Jungkook who were seated in front.

Urghh….Jackson always had to be so loud Mark thought while scrunching his nose up.

Suddenly Bambam broke the moment of blissful silence.

“Hey Jungkook why don’t you tell Mark about your beautiful morning, too?” Bambam couldn't hold back a big grin while looking between Mark and Jungkook.

“Hyuuuuung you won’t believe what a terrible morning I had! First of all I totally slept in. I just had like 10 fucking minutes to get ready! Then when I made my way into the hallway I bumped my toe at the fucking DOORFRAME AND FELL FORWARD ONTO FLOOR! It hurt like hell! So then I made my way outside already knowing my day couldn't get any worse! So I went to buy my regular morning coffee but it totally tasted like water...But THEN..! I crashed into a boy that was totally weird but also handsome. But he looked like he would shit rainbows, because he looked to happy, than what is considered normal on that ungodly hour of time. I would also say that he was even more handsome than you, even though you aren't that hard to beat in that matter, haha." The purple haired brat giggled like a maniac but soon snapped out of it again and started again, "But when I crashed into that guy I spilled my beloved morning coffee even if it tasted like shit, you know I love my coffee! And the cherry on top of that is that I know have to be with the two of you.” Jungkook whined and shoved some of his food into his mouth looking like a puffer fish while doing so.

“Poor baby it must been hard. But I don’t believe you that the boy was hotter than me! Because there are only a handful of people in this school that are actually hotter than me. Like not even in this school! In the whole country! And you should feel special to be able to spend your time with me, I mean did you see this face?” Mark said while pointing at his face but also giving the younger a look of sympathy as he continued “But I understand your problem I would also feel shitty if I had to see that face the whole day.”   
Now he was pointing at Bambams face.

“Excuse you, but I find he is rather being awarded because I’m freaking good looking.” Bambam intervened. 

“Ugh Hyungs you’re two are so self-absorbed! Believe me the guy was actually pretty hot. But I messed up by sassing at him before looking at his face, he kinda reminds me of a cat, that would also suit his obsession with that black kitten he got distracted by”, The Maknae snorted.

“Sounds pretty much like Kim Taehyung for me. He was the one that got surrounded, like, you know, the one that was surrounded by like the whole female population of this school and like some guys too just a few minutes ago?” With that Mark pointed at Taehyung who now was sitting two tables in front of them.

Jungkook and Bambam both stole a glance at the boy Mark was pointing at and with that the youngest realized that this really was the boy he had ran into this morning.

“Yeah that's him” Jungkook said in a casual voice and returned to his food.

“Wow he’s really good looking! Hyung you got quite the competition here.” Bambam expressed before also returning his attention back to his food.

“Pff as if! But yeah okay, Kim Taehyung is one of the few boys that are handsome besides me. I mean did you see this face? It’s fucking gorgeous.” Mark pointed a finger at his own amazing face and flipped his hair back playfully while earning a chuckle from the both youngsters.

“Okay who are the other boys?” Bambam asked knowing that Mark wanted to tell them anyways and it was always nice to hear Marks voice, but he wouldn’t admit to it, also Mark had that glint in his eyes which made clear he really wanted to gossip about all these people.

“Good that you’re asking! First of all I'm going to start at Taehyungs table."

"Do you see the boy beside him? That’s Byun Baekhyun he’s in year 5, and he is hella sassy, like really sassy so Jungkook you got a rival. He also almost looks like Taehyung most people think they're related but no one really knows if it's true or just a rumour. Then next to him... is Park Chanyeol he’s also really handsome but of course I’m so much better looking than him and he is in the same grade as Baekhyun, he also has a thing for Baekhyun but he is just as oblivious as Taehyung, poor soul. And last but not least the boy with the red hair is Park Jimin, girls love him for his baby face and chocolate abs. He and Taehyung are both in year 2. ” Mark explained while pointing secretly at them so that just Jungkook and Bambam could see it.  
Both Jungkook and Bambam nod along the whole time while storing all the information in their brain.

“Then there is the table in front us.” He continued while now pointing on Seokjin.

“First there is Kim Seokjin. Everybody loves him for his angel like personality, he also probably has the broadest shoulders I've ever seen, I mean look at his shoulders you could probably sit on them without a problem. He is also in his fifth year together with Chanyeol and Baekhyun. Next to him is Min Yoongi he has more a cold city boy attitude, and he is something like a rapping machine in some kind. Facing them are Jung Hoseok and Kim Namjoon, Hoseok is like the biggest ball of sunshine on this whole school and also the loudest, while Namjoon is freaking intelligent, but also almost destroys everything he touches, like really this dude don’t know his own strength. They are in year 4 with me and Min Yoongi. “Mark pointed to both of them.

“And who is this other blonde guy next to Min Yoongi? He’s quite good looking too. I mean have you seen his arms?!” Bambam asked while pointing at Jackson.

 

..Ughh Jackson okay he has a nice body and his face is quite handsome too. But of course Mark would never admit to the thought someone like Jackson was handsome, he would never say something about him like that out loud because after all it was Jackson. Troublemaker number one, well no he was number two but still! Wang was just right behind after Taehyung and Jimin, the only ones who were more annoying.

 

“Oh that’s just Wang Jackson don’t mind him he is nothing but trouble.” Mark uttered with a grimace.

“If you say so.” Jungkook said while waving a dismissing hand.

After eating they separated their ways in front of Jungkooks and Bambams shared dorm room because they wanted to be ‘productive’ and start unpacking their bags.  
But Mark knew better than to trust them with being ‘productive’, he knew really well that they didn’t really know the real meaning behind the word. They would literally be playing some stupid online games by now and afterwards they would tell him how they were really productive that day. He snorted at the thought in his mind. Mark then made his way to the stairs so he could change floors.

After he reached his room Mark laid down on his bed noticing that his roommate wasn’t there. Hmmm who could be his roommate? Maybe Yoongi? He kind of hoped it would be him because last year they shared some courses and he seemed like a nice and quiet guy, even though he kind of had that wannabe swagger aura. In the end he got distracted when his shadow showed up after straying around all day long.

‘Yah where were you all day?’ he asked his own shadow just to see him shrug.

‘What do you mean you don’t know??’ At this his shadow just shrugged again and sat down.

Mark sighed and in that moment the door swung open and there was nothing left for Mark than to look shocked. The person just entered the room totally unaffected by Marks starring. 

 

NO WAY THEY GOTTA BE KIDDING ME! He screamed inside his head while cursing as he saw Jackson fucking Wang entering the room.

Fuck he was sooo done with this school year already. Why Jackson of all people? He sighed in annoyance.

“Oh hey Mark right?” Jackson asked while dropping into his own bed.

“Yes.” Mark didn't want to have a conversation with ughh.. Jackson.

“You’re older than me, right? Can I call you Hyung?” Jackson asked with a bright hoping smile on his face which nearly melted Marks face off, that's how bright it was.

“Yes I’m one year older but you can’t call me-“Mark stopped mid-sentence as Jackson started stripping his shirt off, his upper body now completely exposed.

What was the thing Mark had wanted to say just a few seconds ago?  
The younger one shrugged on a tank top, that had low cut at the side and fucking exposed nearly literally everything.  
Mark coughed trying to stop staring at Jackson toned arms but snapped out of it. Ahhh he remembered. 

“No you can’t call me Hyung.”


	4. Cute Angel with a serious attitude problem.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jackson got a plan to get Mark to like him and he is more than willing to do everything to make his plan a success.

Jacksons POV:

Jackson was sitting at their usual table in the cafeteria when he heard some loud noises behind him. He turned around to see Mark Tuan a 4th year student sitting with two students he never had seen on campus before. He contemplendet they would be freshman’s.  
One had light brown hair with a fringe that fell to the left side, big eyes, a nose that fit well in his face, pretty lips with a cute smile on them and a good defined jaw line. In short he looked really cute.

He instantly thought he would look good with his friend Yugyeom, who also was a freshman. Hm maybe he should introduce them, but then again he didn’t know that guy what when he would be a total bitch? 

He shrugged that thought away and looked over to the boy next to him, he had black hair with purple highlights that were parted to the left side, he also had big eyes, a straight nose with a round tip, pretty lips with a little smile playing on them and a sharp jaw line. The purple head looked handsome but at the same time somewhat intimidating.  
They were handsome but Mark was better looking, at least in Jacksons eyes.

With his light blonde hair, eyes that reminded one of those of a cat, straight nose, pale skin that was flawless, pretty lips that were light pink and a sharp jaw line from whom he couldn’t take his eyes off.  
Fuck was he an angel? Or why did it look like he was glowing? Shouldn’t he look more mysterious, wasn't he a fucking Shadow Manipulator..? But no instead he looked more like one of this fucking fairy’s, Jackson thought quietly while still starring at Mark.

“Jackson what ya looking at? “ Yoongi asked him with a smirk.

With that he snapped his head away from Mark and back to his friends.

“I was just spacing out hyung.” He answered Yoongi, a light blush tinting his cheeks but even if anyone noticed it they didn't say anything.

But then he heard Marks voice from behind him. He was speaking quietly it was nothing more than a hushed whisper but Jackson could understand him anyway. He wasn’t looking at him but listening to the conversation, no he wasn't a creep, okay? He then eavesdropped the conversation of Mark telling his friend which people beside him were handsome. Jackson listened carefully because he wanted to know if Mark thought he was handsome too. He should, Jackson was fucking gorgeous okay? Kim Taehyung wasn't the only guy who had his own fanclub! Jackson had one too! The president was his mom, and the only member was he himself... What was he doing again?  
Suddenly he realized that he never really had a real conversation with Mark and decided to change that ASAP.  
But he was shaken out of his thoughts again when he heard Mark speak again so he continued listening...  
Man that guy really liked talking about people, but he still hadn't talked about him? He stuffed some food into his mouth and chewed lazily.

“And who is this other blonde guy next to Min Yoongi? He’s quite good looking to. I mean have you seen his arms??” The boy with the brown hair spoke again.

 

YEAH SON THAT'S THE SPIRIT! HIS ARMS WERE BEAUTIFUL! He now decided that he liked that guy and would introduce him definitely some time to his friend Yugyeom! That kid needs to get awarded for his good taste, okay?

 

“Oh that’s just Wang Jackson don’t mind him he is just Trouble.” Mark snapped.

Ouchhh..Okay that wasn’t nice he may looked like an angel but his attitude was too much. He didn't even know him and still said rude stuff like that. He took it in his own to hands to show Mark how freaking wrong he is!

“WANG JACKSON STOP DAY DREAMING!” Yoongi shouted while hitting his head lightly.

“Hyuuung don’t hit me!” Jackson shifted his attention to his hyung while looking like a kicked puppy.

“Then stop day dreaming! I don’t like repeating myself. So now again, did you already decide to join basketball club as well? I heard Mark is in there.” Yoongi smirked knowing of the younger’s crush on the boy. Even if Jackson wouldn't admit it he had been crushing on the tall guy since his first years.

“I’m in.” Jackson said with a determined look on his face. 

Even though he wasn’t the best basketball player, like seriously every time he played with Yoongi he just got his ass kicked. Yoongi may look like a lazy motherfucker but when it would get down to basketball he would be everything but lazy, but I guess that was to be expected of the basketballs team leader.

After eating lunch with his hyungs he made his way to his dorm room. Mark was nowhere in sight. He opened the door and entered his new room not expecting someone to already be inside. He stopped in the door frame and didn't know what to do.   
Wow he looked like he saw some kind of monster.. Heol…. Jackson thought while looking at Marks shocked face.

“Oh hey Mark right?” He asked while dropping onto his own bed. He chose to keep his cool. As cool as someone can be if they just saw a fucking angel.

“Yes.” Mark answered him looking kind of annoyed.

Oh man he really has an attitude problem. And not just a little one…

“You’re older than me or? Can I just call you Hyung?”He asked with a hoping smile on his face.

It won’t hurt to try maybe he would say yes.. Or?

“Yes I’m one year older but you can’t call me-“Mark answered but stopped mid sentence.

Hm why did he stop talking? Jackson thought while he threw his tee on his bag on the floor and grabbed the white tank that was lying on his bed to slide it on.  
Wait? Was Mark checking him out? Oh my god he totally was!  
He coughed so Mark would stop staring at his body out of the corners of his eyes. You like what you see just admit it and you would spare me a lot of work!

“No you can’t call me Hyung.” Mark finished his sentence as he snapped his eyes off from Jackson.

“Why not?” Jackson found himself questioning as he dropped back on his bed.

“Maybe because I don’t know you? Or maybe because I don’t like you?” Mark answered back with a frown. His sentences laced with disinterest and still Jackson couldn't help it but admire the voice of his hyung.

“Like you said you don’t know me so how you know that you don’t like me Hyung?” Jackson retorted with a pout.

He’d call him Hyung anyway.

“I just don’t like you and don’t ya dare call me Hyung again you punk!” Mark barked back with a much bigger frown than before.

“Stop frowning it doesn’t suit your face. And I ain’t a punk and I won’t stop calling you Hyung so deal with it.” This time it was Jackson snapping while looking at Mark with a little smirk playing at the corners of his lips.

“You’re annoying you know?” Mark said with a huff and turned around now with his back facing Jackson.

Why was he acting so cute? Without a warning an idea suddenly hit him.

He stood up and walked over to Mark.

Ahhhh this would be so much fun.

He seated himself on Marks bed and grabbed him by the shoulders and turned him so that he now was lying on his back while Jackson was hovering on top of him.  
Don’t question him but yep that was all he could think of at that moment.

“Yah what do you think you’re doing?” Mark said while turning all red.

“Cute.”

Why can’t he always be this cute? He also looked surprisingly good underneath him, he could get used to that.

“GET OFF OF ME!” Mark yelled while struggling to get Jackson off of him.

“If you say so, hyung.” Jackson said with a smirk on his face while getting off of Mark.  
He already got what he wanted. But he could promise Mark that, that was just the beginning of his plan to get him to like him, Darling~  
He wouldn't give up before Mark would decide to finally admit that Jackson was more than just a Troublemaker!

With that thought his phone went off. Jackson quickly grabbed his phone to look who was calling him.   
Yoongi? What did he want from him?

“Hyung whats up?” Jackson said right after answering the call he got from Yoongi.

“Basketball now. Get your fat ass over to the basketball court.” With that Yoongi ended the call.  
Jackson just shrugged and threw the phone on his bed and turned to face Mark who still was red as the lipstick some girls wore every day.

"Hyung I'm going now, Yoongi hyung, you know the blonde cold city boy like guy? Yeah him" he said when he saw that Mark realized who Jackson was talking about.

„He wants to meet up so bye~"

Jackson shifted so that he now was facing his bag which he unzipped and grabbed a basketball short. He went into the bathroom to change and after that he went to where Yoongi ordered him to be.

“Yah Hyung what was that?” Jackson asked as he reached Yoongi.

“I was bored and thought about kicking your ass in a basketball match would be fun. And also a good way to look if you got better at basketball now that you would join the team. Wouldn’t like Mark to think that you pretty much sucks at basketball, or?” Yoongi said with a lazy smirk.

“Stupid hyung…” Jackson mumbled to himself.

WHY ALWAYS ME? Why doesn’t he just play basketball with Jin or Hoseok? He know he shouldn’t have agreed to join the team but just the thought of seeing Mark playing and getting all sweaty was enough to get him to agree.

After a few matches a sweaty Jackson made his way back to his dorm and all he could think of was how bad he wanted to take a shower.

When he entered the room Mark was too busy watching some series to notice that Jackson is back. Jackson just grabbed a towel and a fresh boxer to change into after showering. When he finished showering he stepped back into the room with only a towel around his waist ( WHAT, NO, HIS APPROACH TO MAKE MARK NOTICE HIS ATTRACTIVENESS WASN'T NEITHER BLUNT NOR CHLICHÉ OKAY? HE IS VERY ORIGINAL IN EVERYTHING HE DOES, THANK YOU VERY MUCH)  
to put on some tank and sweatpants.

But he had not expected Mark to check him out so shamelessly, he thought Mark would be one of those people who'd only take little shy glances but he was straight out starring.  
But somehow did it suit him to be so forward, when you thought about how he also liked to gossip.

The older one must have noticed he was starring at the other like a thirsty fangirl and turned all red, so Jackson just coughed, while awkward silence ensued and as if someone had given Mark a que he snapped his head back to his notebook.

Okay that was the second time he was checking me out today so why doesn’t he just admit that I’m hot as shit?  
Wait shit isn't hot..HOT AS HELL YEAH. THAT'S WHAT HE MEANT.

“You like what you see Hyung?” Jackson asked with a smirk while putting on his clothes and drying off his hair.

“No.”

“Rude.” Jackson cliqued with his tongue.

He really needs to get over this attitude. Like he had caught him staring now for the second time. This is going to take a while. At that though a small sigh escaping his lips.


	5. Repeat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoongi didn't know what to do, a few basketball matches would probably help him figure things out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys it's me FeeTheFairy I'll be the one in charge of Yoongi and Jimin Chapters so don't be suprised that the writing style is slightly different!~  
> And no I'm not lazy because Mimi writes all the other people no I edit her stuff as good as possible~  
> I hope you'll enjoy this bc this is my first time writing since a long time wait lemme check...  
> The last time was 2014 27th May omg .  
> Well I don't know what to say anymore please enjoy!~

Yoongi POV:

 

Dribble, stop, shoot.

What was he doing?

Get the ball, run, dribble, turn around, shoot, score.

Why now?

Defend, get the ball, spin, jump, shoot, score.

Beating Jackson at Basketball was easy as always but he felt a little bit off, there was a little fire, making him play more, play harder, score more, it was burning his insides up.  
Sweat was trickling down his pale skin that now was rather pinkish because of the demanding exercise.  
The must have played about 7 matches now, both Yoongi and Jackson neither being the type to give up easily and the shorter one just made Suga feel even more fired up.

Dribble, run, shoot, score, repeat.

Yoongi knew this, it was familiar, it was the direct opposite of what had been happening this morning.  
He swore this hadn't happened since he was about 6 years old and he first started to show his powers. Back then it had happened every time he went to sleep or took a nap, suddenly dreaming in a foreign language with foreign surroundings, seeing weird looking strangers.  
Every time he would wake up crying and run to his mom to get away from these strange feelings and exchange it with the feel of the familiarity of the fabric his mother's pullovers and shirts were made of.  
Mornings were filled with quiet sobs and hushed whispers of how everything would be okay.

It took them quiet some time to figure out why Yoongi would always knock at his parents door at 3am with red puffy eyes and his stuffed bear, gripped tight and rather worn out after all those sleepless nights. in his right hand.

It took them so long because Yoongi never really wanted to talk about it, he just wanted to be familiar, smell his moms scent which smelled like strawberries and peaches with some vanilla, and get away from all these strange things he had encountered night by night in his dreams.

One night the young boy was crying particularly hard and wouldn't stop his mom embraced him and told him something he would never forget.  
"Yoongi you can do this. You can do this every night, you'll get through this and you'll repeat it every night okay?"

Dribble, run, stop, shoot, score, repeat.

That night was the first time Yoongi had talked about his dreams, about all these strange and foreign feelings he got from them and that night his mother remembered something.  
She kissed him on his forehead and smiled a little smile that was only reserved for her son.  
"Go to bed Yoongi" she mumbled, brushing a few strands of hair out of her sons face.  
The little kid only nodded and wobbled away slowly until he reached his room.

The whole night he could hear his parents argue but he wasn't sure what about they were screaming. Slowly but surely he returned to his sleep, this time dreaming about freshly picked strawberries with whipped cream and some vanilla.

After that night he didn't seek out the familiarity of his mother but rather fought the strange foreignness.

Until one night when he was 10, but that was a whole another story.

Repeat. You already did it once so not why not do it twice? Do it again and again because you are able to defeat it. Every single night is a repetition of ctrl+c, ctrl+v. But he could do it and he was proud to be able to do so.

But why the fuck did it happen to him again?

This night he felt so lost, so foreign, so strange, even helpless having no idea how to fight it.  
Every time he moved he caught a light smell of peaches laced with vanilla and something new.  
It was so familiar but it really wasn't. Yoongi didn't know how to feel.  
Every time he moved he saw flash of dark brown hair.  
He heard a faint angelic giggle with every turn he made.

Dribble, run, stop, shoot, fail.  
Repeat do better.

He shouldn't be thinking about this. The blonde ran a hand through his hair which was wet from sweat and exhaled.

This night probably just was a exception just like the shot he hadn't scored just right now.

Just like he did in basketball he would repeat and do better.

Dribble, turn around, trick Jackson, dribble, run, stop, inhale, shoot, exhale, score.

"Ahhh Hyung! " Jackson whined while trying to walk properly feeling way to exhausted to even walk a few more meters.

" You can't even let me win one match can you?!"

"Never" Yoongi smiled and threw the basketball at his dongsaeng.  
"I think we should stop now I've never seen you this red before, are okay? You're not going to pass out again right?" Yoongi tried not to snicker at the face Jackson made.

" I TOTALLY AGREE AND NO I WON'T IT WAS ONE TIME HYUNG COME ON STOPP BEING MEAN ABOUT IT"

The taller blonde couldn't do anything but laugh now, holding his stomach so HE wouldn't be the one passing out.

"You're mean hyung" the younger blonde pouted and threw the basketball at his hyung who had finally calmed down and swiftly caught it.

"I know ~," he looked for his towel after he finally found it he turned around to face Jackson one last time,  
"Go take a shower you stink. Ahh, And I'll see you tomorrow morning right? As always?"

"Yeah yeah hyung, see you tomorrow, wait what?" Jackson had been drying himself with a towel he had brought with him because he knew matches with Yoongi really weren't a joke, they totally weren't as sweet as Yongi's nickname Suga made them appear.

Without answering The older one just jogged away laughing with the ball under his arm and the towel around his neck.  
Suddenly he snapped out of this happiness, there it was again.  
It had punched him in the gut, this disgustingly nice smell of peaches, vanilla and something he couldn't really but his finger on.

He turned around as fast as he could but it was hopeless. There were way to many people occupying the pavement and the person must have been running because the smell was gone just as fast as it had appeared.

The short blonde just sighed, even if this was the scent he had smelled in this dream there was a 1 in a thousand chance of it being the same person. It could haven been anyone.

What the hell was happening to him?

He sighed and turned around again trying to reach his dorm.  
When he finally arrived at his room he knew the first thing he would do was shower.  
He had moved into the room a few days before school officially started, that's how he always did it.

What the fuck was he going to do about this? Was the last thought he had before he stripped out of his clothes and turned on the shower.

The hot water on his skin feeling like heaven after all these competitive matches against that stupid dongsaeng of his.  
Jackson would never learn. It was for Suga's good because without him he wouldn't have anyone to play basketball with, all of his other friends didn't really have a big interest and weren't as easy to provoke as Jackson.  
He turned the shower off and stepped out of it, dried himself of and put the towel around his hips and went into the room, searching for some clothes.  
In the end he settled on some sweatpants and an gray old shirt which actually had a print but it had been worn so much and washed so many times the print was now rather wrecked.

After he made himself comfortable in this clothing he let himself drop onto his bed.  
It wasn't even evening yet still he felt like he had been hit by a car, a nap would be good.  
Yeah a nap would be good he decided and welcomed the familiarity of the daze and blackness of his dreams, catching a faint scent of mint and peaches.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys it's me again  
> I hope you enjoyed the chapter and as always pls kudos,bookmark,subcribe and comment~  
> You can find us on Social Media
> 
> Mimi:  
> rainbowmimichan.tumblr.com  
> @RainbowMimiChan on twitter
> 
> Fee :  
> slicedgingerbread.tumblr.com  
> @FeweChan on twitter


	6. Of Paper Hearts and second mettings in Coffee Shops!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Of Paper Hearts and second mettings in Coffee Shops, just to fuck up again.

Jungkook POV:

 

Today would be his first real school day after arriving and having the entrance ceremony yesterday.

He noticed that he shared a lot of classes with Bambam. Later on they both met up during lunch with Mark and sat down at the same table at which they had sat yesterday. While they were sitting at the table eating lunch they noticed that some girls and a few boys were staring at them and whispering. Every time they would look at them they would squeal or just simply blush. 

That’s right he was hot as fuck. Screw you Mark you were proven false Jungkook thought with a satisfying grin.

“So you two actually decided on which after school activities you want to do?” Mark said while eating.

“Hm. Oh yeah actually I was thinking about the music club. Ya know that I’m a born singer.” Jungkook answered with a cocky smirk.

“Pff born singer my ass. You’re just lucky that your voice is nice.” Mark said while grimacing.

“Whatever. I chose the dance club so you could admire my beautiful face more often.” Bambam said while smirking at Mark.

“Again beautiful face my ass. But I’m okay with that because you’re actually a decent dancer. But good luck with Hoseok, he’s the dance teams captain and coach.”

After lunch Jungkook had one more class for that day. And to his luck he had it alone. During the whole class he looked out the window. He surely had expected it to be different. He had expected the classes to teach him new stuff but everything the prof talked about was stuff he already knew. But maybe that was just to look on which status everyone was, because they all came from all over the country. But that didn’t make it any more interesting, especially since it was math.

Kookie sighed. He shouldn't have had high hopes.

Until the bell rang.  
FINALLY!

After he grabbed his things and put them in his bag, he made his way out of the classroom.  
He put some earbuds in and started listening to Linkin Park’s Cure for the Itch, while blending out everyone around him wanting some time for himself and no girl or guys looking at him the whole time, no prof giving him stern looks because he didn't listen. So he also put on his famous don’t-talk-to-me-unless-you-want-to-die-face on.

He searched for a place where he could just simply sit around alone and write on his lyrics.  
Because he knew very well, that if he were to go home to his shared room with Bambam he wouldn’t have enough peace and quiet to write on his newest project, because Bambam would want to play something like LoL or Bns. And he also knew damn well that he would agree to it too easily and forget about everything he had to work on.  
So when he finally found a place in the school garden that was completely empty he made his way over to a fountain. The garden had all kind of trees and flowers. It was actually really inspiring and beautiful. 

Hm why weren’t any people here? It was so fucking amazing here. But he guessed luck was on his side, after all the misfortune he had the other day. He shuddered thinking about yesterday.

Jungkook sat down on a bench that was standing next to the fountain, it looked rather old, you could only tell that it had to be old because it was made out of white stone that turned gray after some time, at least by the look of it. After sitting down he unzipped his bag, grabbed his notebook and flipped it open. He started to scribble down some lyrics while his phone softly played some of his favorite tracks.  
When he finished the chorus he grabbed his phone and slid it open searching for the instrumental for which he was writing the lyrics. He put his earbuds away and played the song on the highest volume his phone could handle and started to sing the lyrics he just had finished writing. Okay the chorus he had finished.

__**Pictures I’m living through for now, Trying to remember all the good times  
Our life was cutting through so loud, Memories are playing in my dull mind.**

While he was singing he closed his eyes.

__**I hate this part paper hearts, and I’ll hold a piece of yours  
Don’t think I would just forget about it, hoping that you won’t forget about it.**

Thousand new ideas were blooming in his mind, Yeah this little jam session had inspired him to write more. And that he did. After one hour or more of writing he stood up and made his way back over to his shared dorm with Bambam. On the way back he went over to the coffee shop that they had on the campus.

When he entered the little shop he hadn’t thought about a certain weird guy working there. He looked kinda cute with the green apron on while he whipped the counters top. But Jungkook wouldn’t say that out loud, he had still his reputation to keep up, just his friends could know his real self. So he made his way over still with one ear bud in playing Limp Bizkits ‘My Generation’, don’t judge him because he is still in his kind of rebellion phase, and also this song is fire. Once standing in front of the other male he put on and expressionless face and coughed to get the male to notice him.

“Hello and welcome to Starbucks, what can I get for you?” This Kim Taehyung guy spoke up, when he finally looked up just to see Jungkook standing in front of him. He nevertheless gave him a sweet smile, Jungkook was sure about would have him melt right on spot if he wasn’t trained on being immune to such things after being friends with two certainly very handsome guys.

“I would like a normal café Latte but please without any kind of sugar, just the coffee and a bit of milk.” He said still keeping a straight face while also looking a bit bored.

Taehyung gasped slightly, because who drinks coffee without sugar? But nodded nevertheless and went off to prepare Jungkooks order.

Suddenly Jungkooks phone started to ring while playing G-Dragon’s Coup D’etat. Jungkook took his phone out of his jeans pocket and looked who was the caller, just to see that it wasn’t nobody else then Bambam, so he just accepted the call to regret it instantly.

“Yah Jeon Jungkook where are you? You said you would be home before 9 o’clock to play a round LoL with me!” Bambam whined into the phone.

“Calm your tatas Bambam I’m just grabbing a coffee before coming home. Also do you want something too, if yes than spill it now.” He answered bored.

“Hm yep get me an Chocolate Mocha with extra chocolate, please.” Bambam responded.  
Jungkook scrunched his nose up, because how could you drink something like that with so much sugar in it.

“Oh my good that’s gross Bambam. But it’s your body, I will be home in 15minutes see ya later.” Jungkook said while hanging up and looking to Taehyung before speaking up again “ Excuse me could you also make me a Chocolate Mocha with extra chocolate, please?”

“Hm yeah of course, and excuse me the question but do you like G dragon? I mean because Coup D’etat is your ringtone.” Taehyung said with a smile on his lips.

“I would say so.” 

So he isn’t not just hot but also has a good music taste and he just had to mess up his chances with him, Jungkook whined internally.

 

“So your order is ready ehm.. what’s your name if you don’t mind me asking? By the way I’m Kim Taehyung.” He asked with a sheepish smile on the lips. 

“Jeon Jungkook, Thanks and bye.” Jungkook said with a slightly cocky smirk and left, after grabbing his order, without another word.

On his way home he thought more about his lyrics he had wrote today and about his little encounter with Taehyung, maybe he hadn’t messed up completely and could get a chance to get to know the other.  
When standing in front of his dorm door he opted to knock on the door, so that Bambam would open it, because he still had both drinks in his hands.

“Finally, took you long enough Kook.” Bambam said with an slightly annoyed look on his face and grabbed his drink from Kookies hand.

“Hello to you too, and how about a thank you Kook for getting me something too?” He retorted.

He kicked off his shoes at the front door and hung up his black jacket while walking into the room and drinking his latte.

Hmm the coffee is pretty good, he should go there more often. 

“How was your day?” Bambam asked between gulps of his own drink. 

“Pretty good, I even got the chorus ready for my new song and a part of the first verse, wanna hear?” He answered with a proud smile on his face so that Bambam couldn’t say no, even if he wanted to. 

He knew how much Jungkook loved music and also knew how it was his everything, but would always get anxious about it, if he needed to show somebody what he wrote, because they would get a glimpse of his real self. But in front of him and Mark he would never have any problems, because they had known each other for all their lives long, so that he always would come to them to show his newest work, and that made them proud too, because really that kid had an amazing voice and made amazing songs, too.  
So he just nodded and motioned his hand for Jungkook to show him his newest work.  
He stood up to get his backpack with his notebook and took his smart phone out to put on his beat, while opening his notebook where the lyrics are written on.  
He closed his eyes and listened to the first few gently guitar chords, when he finally started to sing along with it.

__**Goodbye love, you flew right by love Remember the way you made me feel, such young love but something in me knew that it was real, Frozen in my head**

 **Pictures I’m living through for now, Trying to remember all the good times Our life was cutting through so loud, Memories are playing in my dull mind. I hate this part paper hearts, and I’ll hold a piece of yours Don’t think I would just forget about it, hoping that you won’t forget about it.**

After singing the last tone he opened his eyes to a Bambam who had his eyes wide open and mouth slightly parted.

“And how is it till now?” Jungkook asked with a sheepish smile.

“OH MY GOD, kid I swear every time you write a new song it just gets better. I mean wow it is really great! You should finish it quickly because I need to hear the rest of it!” Bambam said with a big proud grin on his face, it looks like the kind of grins a mother would show her child, when it did something great.

After that both settled down in front of their respective tables to start a round of LoL. But from one round they ended up playing 15 and went to bed at about 1am. 

Yep, to stand up on the next morning would be hard for both of them.


	7. Back then

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark just wanted to catch sleep but like always it was impossible because his nightmsres would hunt him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally i got to update this fucking chap! I were waiting for one month till Fee got her lazy ass up to edite this shit! And I'm sooooo sorry to keep you guys waiting quq!

Mark POV:

After lunch Mark went to his last class for the day. On his way to his class he thought about what he would do when he came back to his dorm.

He'll probably catch some sleep.

Okay, he'll catch sleep as long Jackson won't be there. Why must he be sooo annoying? 

His last class was math. He liked math because to every question you would be able to get only on right solution. Okay maybe he doesn't look smart but really, he was. He wasn't one of the top students for nothing!

But today he didn't feel like enjoying math like he usually would. His mind was elsewhere complaining about a special someone who was a rather ripped, annoying and handsome roommate.

After he finished his class he grabbed his bag and made his way to his dorm, hoping that Jackson wouldn't be there.

Karma wasn't on his side today, maybe he shouldn't have teased his best friends so much at lunch.

As he entered his room he threw his bag in a corner and then collapsed on his bed totally ignoring Jackson who currently was playing some stupid ass game on his smart phone.  
Like really who plays clash of clans, duh?

He also ignored that Jackson looked pretty hot in his low cut tank top and basketball shorts.. Mark stop it! He wasn't handsome! He was the enemy you can't think of him as hot! You're supposed to hate him and not to find him super attractive. He is annoying and ugly that's all Mark, so get your shit back together!

"I'm gonna take a shower and then go out with friends. You can come too, if you like." Jackson offered while looking up from his phone.

"Nope thanks, I think my bed is a better company then you and your friends could ever be, plus I'm tired so bye." Mark answered without turning his head to face Jackson.

"Rude. But whatever." Jackson frowned, standing up and walking into the bathroom.

Mark took out his phone to look what time it was. 6pm. Maybe he could go out and buy some ice cream or stay in bed and just sleep some after Jackson left. Yeah that sounded nice.  
30 minutes later Jackson came out of the bathroom and he looked ... fucking hot. He was wearing a black button up shirt, in the middle of it was a red and black caro print and the sleeves were pushed up, a black skinny jeans which perfectly showed his toned thighs and the jeans also had holes at the knee area, a golden necklace and at each arm a leather bracelet plus a black cap. And fuck, Mark had to admit that he looked pretty good even though he was a fucking pain in the ass.

"Yahh, hyung if you would come with me you could stare even more if you'd like u know?" he said with a teasing tone, while he took the keys from the little table next to the door.

"YAHHH I WASN'T STARING"

"I'm out see ya later loser!" Jackson said while walking out and waving a dismissing hand.

"Yah I'm not a loser!"

"Whatever." And with that Jackson was out of the door.

Mark finally managed to fall asleep but he wasn't able to enjoy it for very long. He woke up due to a nightmare. A nightmare that followed him since he was little, ever since he noticed that he was gifted. He always knew something was different. That he was different than all the other kids he met in kindergarten every day. Back than he didn't know it was his shadow.

His shadow always had his own mind.  
Still it hadn't left him once, until he reached the age of 5 years. He was asleep in his bedroom when he woke up to a loud noise. He went downstairs and saw his mother arguing with his father. They knew what he was. They were arguing about him. His father wanted to tell him and sent him away to the academy, but his mother was against it and said he was still too young. But she knew it was also too dangerous to keep him by them.  
There were a lot of stories about people like him, people who could manipulate their shadows, none of these people had been heroes, they always were the villains. His mom told him some stories so he could understand the whole situation. Not everything but that had been enough for him back then, he always was a smart kid.

Of course there also had been good ones but all of them seemed to have turned mad the older they got. She knew that her husband was doing it for him and his safety but she still couldn't let him go. He was her baby. Her only child. Mark just stood there trying to understand what they were saying. After they stopped arguing he went back to his room.  
A week later it happened. His shadow left him at preschool. Everyone saw it. They saw that his shadow had a mind of its own. That he was, gifted and also a shadow manipulator. They cursed him, pushed him till he fought back. No, till his shadow fought back for him. When his parents arrived he had already knocked out some people but stopped when his mother hugged him and told him to stop, again and again. He started crying and she assumed him that everything would be okay from now on.  
After that he got into the academy.

The principal, Bang Sihyuk, was a friend of his father and he took Mark in to train him, so he really would be able to control his shadow.  
Mark was really thankful for everything Bang PD-nim did for him. He lived in one of the dorms. A room for himself. But the nightmares haunted him day by day. The pictures of his friends, no they never really where his friends. But his classmates lying knocked down on the ground. The screaming, the curses and the punches he got.  
His shadow never left him again.

Sure it would go for a walk sometimes but it would never really leave. It stays with him, it protects him. He loves his shadow and his shadow loves him too.  
Also there are just a handful of people who know about his past. That was his principal, Jungkook, Bambam and his family. He loved all of them.  
After trying to get back to sleep just to fail as always, he gave up on a good night sleep and checked the time, 4am. Maybe he could shower, brush his teeth and start preparing for today’s classes.  
Jackson had come back sometime around 2am and went straight to sleep after putting on his SpongeBob pajamas. Really how old was he? 8?  
After showering and brushing his teeth he put on his clothes for the day, that including a black tee, over that he wore a white hoodie and some gray skinny jeans with some black converse and a beanie with the letters zZz on it.

He sat down in front of his table and pulled some books out of his bag. He could start studying for that arcane magic test he was going to have in two days. But he couldn't concentrate, the thoughts of his family never left him. He missed his family he didn't get to see them often. The last time was 5 years back, was it on christmas day? He didn’t really know.

'What should i do buddy?' he turned around looking at his shadow with tired eyes. Even thought it was his normal routine that he would wake up during 4am because of nightmares, he still didn't get used to it. Yeah some days if he was lucky he actually would get to sleep till 7am before getting ready for class, but these days were very rare.  
His shadow answered him just with a shrug and sat down on the floor next to Marks chair.

'Do you think the nightmares will stop someday?'

'Maybe.'

'I really hope so..'  
His shadow got up to squeeze Marks shoulder.

Mark fell asleep after studying for awhile and woke up to a loud thud. Mark checked the time again, 7am. He slept for 1 and a half hour. Then he got up and turned around just to see Jackson who was holding one of his feet and was screaming in silent pain. Then he looked to the ground and saw a bottle of hairspray on the ground near Jacksons feet.  
Mark chuckled a bit at the sight but stopped after seeing Jacksons shocked face.

Fuck he had noticed Mark staring..!

"So you find it funny when I'm in pain? Good to know you're a sadistic monster." Jackson frowned and looked offended.  
No he just found it kinda cute how Jackson looked like a kicked puppy but answered with "Yeah got a problem with it? And no I'm not a monster."

"So you won't deny the fact that you're sadistic?"

"Maybe, who knows?" Mark said while smiling

His shadow just watched them in silence. Somehow he trusted Jackson without really knowing him. Because normally he would act tense when Mark was speaking with some strangers, ready to protect Mark any moment. But not with Jackson, he trusted him even though it sounds strange.

Maybe he could give Jackson a chance? He was nothing then nice to him, and he was somehow funny, even thought he still could be a pain in the ass.  
Suddenly his phone beeped, so he took his phone from beside him on the table and looked who texted him. But strangely was that Jacksons phone beeped at the exact same moment but he decided to just shrug it off.

From Min Yoongi( Captain ): _**Hey today’s training starts on 4pm, don’t be late! If you’re late you need to tread us for dinner! – send for 1 minute.**_

He sighed, he already forgot about that.

Meanwhile Jackson also has his phone in his hand to check his message, and after a minute he just started to whine, saying something about Yoongi hyung being mean.

“Wait what did you just say?” Mark asked confused, he couldn’t also be in the basketball team, right?

“I said that Yoongi hyung is mean, because he knows very well that my class ends at 3:50pm so he is going to risk me being late, to get me to pay for the entire teams dinner.” Jackson whined.

Oh hell no that meant he would have to see Jackson face even more. Nope nope nope he is going to take back his statement, from before, back. He is just a pain in the ass!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that it took so long!! And wow over 1k Hits!!! Thank you so much <3  
> The next chapter probably take some time again bc I'll be in Poland for a week from the 18th on~  
> I'll try to write the next chapter (suprise suprise it'll be jimin centered!~~) before I leave but I think I won't get around to editing it!  
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter and you'll go on loving this lil' fanfiction Mimi and I , we try our best! <3


	8. Up and down, up up and down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title inspired by Exid's Up and Down?  
> I am so so so sorry it took me forever to write this but I just had a lot of stress and stuff and even started a new fanfiction! (wich I'll use for an school art project so watch out for all the extra stuff I'll hopefully be uploading)  
> I hope you enjoy!  
> Unbeta'd and englisch isnt my first language so please tell me if you find any grammar mistakes~

He was running. 

Why was he running again? 

There was it again, the feeling of being watched. The feeling following him with every step, with every turn he made, but never did he saw anyone. It drove him crazy, was he being stalked? Or maybe was this all a sick joke one of his friends played on him?   
No, probably not, they joked around a lot but none of them would ever dare too ever joke with him about this. 

Left, a splonge of something blonde, right something blonde again. Wherever he went he would always see only a tiny piece of something, he wasn't sure what it was but it drove him nuts. 

Up, down, left, right, right, up, up, left, left, down, down ,down, blonde, left again, right now, up and down and- 

There it was right in front of him standing still, a person, probably his height, maybe a little taller, with blonde hair and pale skin.   
He wasn't able to see his face because that someone was standing with his back to him but he sure would change that. 

Jimin was reaching out to grab the guy by the shoulder screaming at the taller   
"WHAT ARE DOING IN MY DREA-". 

"Jimin? Wake up!" 

" Tae just five more minutes please", Jimin groaned into his pillow, "it's probably not even like six thirty!" 

Suddenly Jimin felt something or well rather someone ripping away his sheets, and as expected that someone was no one else than the infamous Kim Taehyung.   
"Why do I even call someone like you my friend?" 

"Because you love me very much and now get up it actually is seven forty and we have to be on the other side of the building in like ten minutes if you don't want to have clean up duty for the whole year because no way in hell will I be late to Mrs Choi's class again, you know what happened last year!" 

Jimin's face scrunched up as if he remembered the last years incident, it really hadn't been his fault! Taehyung had turned invisible to mess with him and because he was kind hearted he searched everywhere for the younger boy who was sitting on a bench laughing his ass off, time flew and he and Tae finally reached their class forty minutes late and then... he didn't want to think about the rest. "Hurry up and give me the clothes hanging over the stool over there I'll shower quickly and then you can go, I'll be there in a few" 

The younger didn't hesitate and just threw a black jeans and a clean white shirt at Jimin and the proceeded to run out the door screaming his thanks and how he would pay him back later. 

The orange haired boy quickly jumped into the shower and let the hot water run over his skin.   
It had been this dream again. He hadn't even been here a week again and weird shit already started to happen. Of course Jimin knew that there were people with Dream Control Abilities on campus but most of people with that ability are rather shy and loners, well or were forced to be alone, no one really like those guys because having people mess with your dreams really wasn't something enjoyable so even other special cases like him tried not to hang out with people like that. Still he was curios, it wasn't really for the person to not control their ability when they were on this school and then what were their goals? As in what do they want from Jimin? Jimin was just a pretty normal, well not normal, student and nothing else, he sighed and turned off the shower, stepped out and dried himself of.   
Should he tell Tae about these dreams? Well they weren't bad or anything but still there was always a feeling of dread hanging over him after he woke up.   
He shouldn't, they were nothing compared to the other dreams he normally had, actually they were rather enjoyable if you'd compare them. 

Quickly Jimin put on the clothe Tae had thrown at him a few minute ago and teleported himself in front of the door behind which he would have political science, he stared at the door for a few seconds when huff's and puff's reached his ears, that totally was Taehyung.   
Jimin turned around and faced a red faced Tae, " do you know I hate that power of yours?" Tae asked totally out of breath.   
"Right back at you, you remember last year fourth week of school?!", but Tae just laughed it off and opened the door now showcasing a big variety of kids all ages, some older ones who forgot to get their credits the years before and now were stuck with taking a year and some younger people who already knew a lot about this field.   
Most of them actually being some of Tae's fangirls and fanboys who knew he was taking this class, who all simultaneously started screeching. 

Trying to get away from the masses that would be surrounding his best friend in a few seconds he ran to the first free chair in sight, even if that would mean not sitting next to Taehyung, nothing was worse than getting caught up in that kind of huddle.   
A little out of breath he turned his head so he could see with whom he would be sharing a desk with for at least the next two hours.   
Forward right then left blonde, it hit him like a punch in the stomach.   
Next to him sat someone with blonde hair, that couldn't be the person from his dream? Right? No it couldn't be that guy. 

Jimin settled and tried to calm himself, it was completely stupid from him to think that this guy was also dream guy, literally one fourth of the people on this campus had blonde hair   
Suddenly the guy turned to face him too.   
He looked both bored and sleepy which really was normal, but still Jimin thought that the guy probably looked like this 24/7, he had a blonde long undercut which covered his eyebrows and pretty thin lips (pretty as in very pretty), he was rather very pale in comparison to jimin's tanned skin from all the time he had spend on the beach back in Busan.   
Jimins breath hitched for a moment when he heard the boy speak, or rather slur "My name is Min Yoongi, talk and I'll end you"   
He wasn't that pretty anymore.


	9. The birth of Unit BTS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was just a normal day for Taehyung, till a certain school president started to speak about units and missions and an unpleasant meeting with Mr. Rude ensued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! We are finally back with a looooot of changes. So please read the whole story from the beginning again, since we made a lot changed from the original ongoing plot. After you did that you may read the newest chapter so that you understand what happend till now. Also we will start to write the beginning of the real plot now so that this chapter is the interlude for it.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Furthermore we appreciate all Comments and Kudos you leave! <3 ^^

Taehyung POV:

 

Fuck why does he have to be so popular?  
After arriving in front of the class just in time to be punctual he got surrounded by tons of fangirls and boys, while Jimin made a bee line around him to sit down.

 

Park Jimin you will definitely pay for this! How could you leave me here to die! He thought while whining. 

 

When he suddenly heard the prof clear his throat, after that the students went away and left him alone. He sighed a sign of relief maybe he wouldn’t die today. He walked after his prof who entered the room before him. Then he sat down behind this traitor of a best friend, who already sat beside someone. That someone being Min Yoongi.

To his luck he sat alone, so he used this to his advantage to think about a certain boy he met again at work, two weeks ago. Only different were now that he also knew the boys name, it was Jeon Jungkook. The name suited him astonishly well. Since meeting him again a two weeks ago he never really left Taehyungs mind.

But as he told Jimin about his newest encounter with Mr.Rude, which was now two weeks ago, Jimin again declared to roundhouse kick that guy. Because, quoting Jimin, nobody got to be rude to his bruh.  
Halfway through the class, there suddenly was a beeping noise and right after that the speakers were on, signaling that the principal was about to say something important to them.

“Hello everyone here is your Student council president, Kim Seokjin, today is our all second week of this year already, how the time flies is fascinating. But I’m aren’t here to make some useless small talk with all of you. No today I’m here to tell you some important things, one of this things is that you all need to work from today on in units together.” 

He made a small pause to gather his thoughts again before continuing his speech further.

"You'll need to work hard, sadly you won’t be able to choose your team mates because the teacher council already decided, with Bang PD-nim, who will have to pair up with who, there are a lot of conditions a unit has to fulfill so the teachers thought it would be better to do it “themself".  
They need everyone to do their best during their training because, they will send us out to a special mission. The reason for that mission is that our beloved principal, Band PD-nim, is terribly sick, what many of the older students may already have found out and he’s in a very critical condition. Every unit will have to find something or someone which or who could help him to cure Bang PD-nim.  
In your lunch recess you can go to news board, which is placed near your lockers, to get to know, who your team mates are and how your unit is called. Every unit will get a trainer assigned to them who will help you by leading you to the right direction so that you know where to go. They will decide that matter after training you to know where you stand in order of skills. This means your magical skill and your martial arts skills also will be checked, so make sure to train very hard. Good luck everyone!”  
With that he ended his speech, which lead to lots of unanswered question that now swirled through Taehyungs head. But he shrugged them off for now because he still was in class and needed to concentrate on how he could develop his power further.

Finally lunch arrived so that he could make his way over to the boards, together with Chimchim of course. All the way over they talked about all kind of things from who they would get paired up with, hoping that they would be together in one unit, to how Jimin had developed a questionable rivalry with a certain grumpy blonde haired guy named Min Yoongi. He means really he wouldn’t stop complaining about him, goddamit Park Jimin.  
When they arrived in front of the news board it was nearly impossible to see something, because of a wall of over hundreds of student’s bodies which blocked the view. So that they decided to eat first, before coming back to take a look at the board, when there would be less students. With that in mind they walked off to the cafeteria, determined to get some of the pizza they’ve got today before it got sold out.

After eating pizza while also continuously talking to Chimchim, Baekkie and Channie, he learned that they wouldn’t be in the same unit as Baekkie and Channie, because they got into an unit called EXO with a few of their other friends, including Kim Minseok, Kim Junmyun, Zhang Yixing, Kim Jongdae, Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun, Wu Fan, Lu Han, Huang Zitao.  
He wondered with who he got paired up all the while he was walking to his next class he had that day. He also was lucky that he had it alone, but don’t understand him wrong he loved his little Chimchim but sometimes he also needs time alone, too. His last class was math, like of course it would be math. Arriving in front of his class, he entered it and sat down in the back next to the big window. He took all his things out of his bag he needed for the class and started to zoom out and into his own thoughts.

So when Math finally ended he made his way over to the news board again, to take a look at it, now that there aren’t any students there. Standing in front of it he searched for his and Chimchims names, because he promised him before to look for him too, since he had his dance activities after his last class ended and wouldn’t get home before 8pm.  
Hmm Kim Taehyung, Park Jimin, he squinted while searching the list for their names, when he saw them in the name list of the Unit BTS, FOUND IT! He waved his hands in the air as a little triumph dance. But he got himself together again to look which were is other team members.

UNIT BTS:  
KIM SEOKJIN  
MIN YOONGI  
JUNG HOSEOK  
KIM NAMJOON  
PARK JIMIN  
KIM TAEHYUNG  
JEON JUNGKOOK

He stopped at the last name which belonged to a certain rude good looking guy he couldn’t get out of his mind in the last few days.  
Jeon Jungkook… THEY MUST BE KIDDING ME! OH COME ON!

 

They all wanted him to break down in frustration. He was in the same fucking unit like that little brat. He sighed at this thought, but stopped when someone cleared his throat from behind him, and he was certain that this person sounded a bit pissed. He turned around really slow to see who was standing behind him just to regret it instantly, since there he was standing, JEON TO THE FUCKING JUNGKOOK, with his famous don’t-look-at-me-or-do-you-want-to-get-punched-square-in-the-face look.

After some minutes he coughed again and raised one of his perfect eyebrows at Taehyung, who got the message to move out of his way so that he could take a look at the notes behind him.

After another second he heard a scoff that was coming from none other than Jeon Jungkook.  
“They must be kidding me.” He mumbled quietly to himself but Taehyung heard it nevertheless. 

He shrugged it off and was about to walk off to get home, so that he could play a round of LoL while eating some Ramen, but he was stopped by an firm grip that was around his delicate wrist. And in the next second he got turned around, so that he was now facing Jungkook who wore and expressionless face.

Wow how many different bitch faces does this guy have? Does he even know how to smile properly?

He took this as his chance to look Jungkook properly over know. He wore a red beanie, a olive green bomber jacket with a plain white tee, some ripped jeans, topped with white Timberlands. Also looking at him from this close proximity he could see that he also possessed lots of ear piercings. 

Wow could he get any hotter?

“Are you done with checking me out?” He retorted with a cocky smirk on his lips, while Taehyung just started to blush like a freaking school girl which got noticed by her crush.

“I wasn’t checking you out and if you wouldn’t mind to let go of me I would appreciate it, you also should stop to be so full of yourself.” Taehyung retorted while scrunching up his nose.

Really this brat should stop being so full of himself, he isn’t the only handsome person on this fucking school. But there are two that could play this game, he scoffed internally.

“Hmm let me think about it…. How about no? Or I would let you go if you agree to get a coffee with me, how does that sound?” How Taehyung would do everything just to punch off this stupid smirk off the others face.

“How about no, because I don’t grab coffee with some stupid brat.” He scoffed.

“Hm your lose” He said while letting go of Taehyungs wrist, he also instantly put his bitch face on when he started to walk away.

Fuck he pissed him off, right? FUCK! He sighed and also walked away towards his dorm. On the way he also sent a text to Jimin, just to let him know in which unit they both were and with whom.

After finally arriving in front of his dorm door, he got his key out to open the door. He then went inside, kicked his shoes off in the hallway and walked over to his desk were his notebook was laying on, he opened it and turned it on. After that he walked into the kitchen to make himself something to eat.

Ahh Instant noodles, my best friends.

With his now ready instant noodles he made his way back to his notebook and sat down to start his first round of LoL with a lot to follow.


	10. First day as BTS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Of introductions and lame pick up lines.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this could have been up way earlier it just took me way to long to edit ;;  
> We'll try to update as soon as possible next time! I have some exams left But I think I can finish the next chapter a bit faster i think ~  
> -Fee

Jungkook POV:

After yesterdays events with all that stupid unit shit, Jungkook set his mind to one thing. He would definitely get Taehyung to like him. But that would have to wait till later since Kwon Jiyong, who apparently was their trainer, wanted to meet them at the training grounds, where all of them will meet each other for the first time as an unit but also to start their training.  
Jungkook stood up and made his way to the shower. At first he didn't want to meet them, while looking anything less then intimidating and tough but secretly he just wanted to look good, since he would meet Taehyung and his Idol Kwon Jiyong. Who just happened to be one of these people who had the same power as him. Jungkook admired him so much, he knew everything about him. No he wasn’t obsessed, at least not anymore. 

Jungkook went to the bathroom to take his shower,he hurriedly brushed his teeth and shrugged on some basic tee out of his collection of basic tees.  
Seriously why did he have such an abnormal collection of basic tees, tanks, hoddies? All either black, white or red. What a color palette.  
He hastily put on a pair of jeans which had a few holes in them and his Timberlands. Before he walked through the door, he made sure to grab his beanie and put it on, to complete his look. As he made his way to the training grounds, he whined internally.Why couldn’t Bambam and Mark hyung be in the same team as him? Or Jungkook in their team? Why were these two even together in one team? Why was he the only one not in their team?  
Why couldn't he be in GOT7 with his best friends was a fucking mystery to him, even that Jackson guy had gotten the great privilege to be in the same team as his best friends

While standing in front of the training grounds he pulled out his phone to check his appearance over again, nobody would want to look stupid because of something like running to the meeting place because one wanted to be there before a certain person would arrive,right? So after deeming himself to look okay he entered the door, but no one could have prepared him for what was waiting inside the hall. Seriously no one told him that Kim fucking Taehyung would be sitting on the floor just a few meters away from the door looking fucking beautiful. The only thing that disturbed the gorgeous aura around him was some clingy orange haired boy that was clinging to Kim Taehyungs arm.  
Nope he didn't like that one bit. He looked around one more time before finally entering the room, it seemed like he was the last one to arrive, damm it why did his plans always have to fail. He sat down quietly in the back of the room and took out his smart phone from his pocket and started playing some game to distract himself, when suddenly Kwon Jiyong entered the room.

" Alright everyone starting from today on you all will need to get to know each other, before you can even think about to start your training. You need to know your team mates power and their character, so that you can grow as a unit and start training with each other in order to be able to go on your mission. I will help you with the little things like, what your mission will be. I also will start the “Get to know each other” round with which we will start with today’s session."  
He paused to collect his thoughts

”Guys this won’t work if all of you sit spread out like that, come hear form a circle or something so everybody is able to see everyone”  
Scrambling sound came from all over the room, before Jungkook hadn’t given the hall much thought but now that he really mustered it it seemed huge and just like Jiyoung had said all of them sat somewhere else. He got up and walked to the little circle that was now forming in the clean room.

Their trainer shook his head in approval before speaking up again.

"Okay I'm Kwon Jiyong, but I figured all of you already know that, I'm 27 years old my Power is the power of Copying with the main focus on Telepathy and teleportation. I am an graduate of this university and my Team is called Bigbang, yeah back then we also worked in teams, still do. We also kind of are musicians. My blood type is A, I'm 1,77m tall and weigh 58kg. So that's all pretty much, and now one of you. Let's start with you kid."  
Jiyong said and pointed at a lanky guy with ash brown hair who sat next to a guy who had abnormally broad shoulders.

"Hello everbody I'm Kim Namjoon, I'm 22 years old my Power is inhuman strength, I'm one of the aces on the campus. My blood type is A, I'm 1,81m tall and weigh 64kg. My hobbies are reading and I also like to rap and to produce my own music. My Nickname is Rap Monster." With that the guy finished his introduction and the guy next to him the guy that looked like a flower boy with broad shoulders spoke up next.  
At some point Jungkook just started to zone out since he couldn't care less. So that when it was his turn to talk, he was completely caught off guard but regained his dignity really quick and started his own introduction. When he introduced his power, he hid the fact that one of his main focuses was on Shadow Manipulation, since that wasn’t something they really needed to know anyway. 

Also while he was talking, he noticed Taehyung intensively staring at him, and his clingy friend, whose name was Park Chimichi or something like that, glaring at him or more like he tried to glare but it really wasn't scary. More like a puppy whose toy had been snatched away or something similar. It was kind of amusing actually.  
After ending his introduction Jiyong told them to talk to each other a bit so Jungkook to the initiative and sat down beside Taehyung and smiled in his direction.

Okay what had Bambam said? Ahhhh yes smile at him and talk to him in nice manner or something like that if you want to get his number. So, smiling at him? Check! Now speaking to him without being rude.

"Hey there" Jungkook said to Taehyung with a little smile. 

That actually surprised Taehyung since he just knew Jungkook as a fucking pain in the ass. And OMG did you see his cute smile? Why couldn't he always be this charming?  
"Ehm hey?" Taehyung responded a bit shy and caught off guard. He also escaped from Jimins hold and turned his body to face Jungkook. That may have hurt Jimins feelings but he couldn't care less right now, since he was still sour about the accident.

"Taehyung say, did it hurt as you fell from heaven?"

What?

"Excuse you but that was lame, you got to try harder."  
And that went on for a few minutes with Jungkook trying out bad pick up lines on a Taehyung who was fighting off a grin, till that so called Park Kimchi?, disrupted them and started whining to Taehyung. But Jungkook had already archived his goal to get Taehyungs number so he went back to his little place at the far back and got his notebook out of his bagpack.

He searched for his current project, since he got struck with a new idea for the next verse. When he found it he started writing it, while summing the melody.

_**Everything is gray under these skies** _  
_**Wet mascara** _  
_**Hiding every cloud under a smile** _  
_**When there’s cameras!** _  
_**And I just can’t reach out to tell you** _  
_**That I always wonder what you’re up to** _

Just when he finished writing the last word he noticed that the guy named Namjoon was standing behind him looking over his shoulders at the text that he was writing.  
"Hey that some pretty dope bars you have there. Would you mind showing me the finished version? I'm really curios to how it will sound like after you finished it, since the lyrics are really good. Do you write often?" He asked looking sincere and curious and somehow Jungkook liked that guy. Didn't he say that he also did music? Maybe it was because of that reason.

"Ehm yeah of course but i don't really now when i will finish it, since I need to finish the lyrics so that i can start recording and mixing. But yeah if you want too." He responded. The older guy smiled and held out his fist. Hesitantly Jungkook lifted his hand and fistbumbed the guy.

After that Namjoon went back to the others. To Jungkooks suprise everyone seemed to get along just fine but of course he was that little loner kid he always had been, the kid which sat alone at the back of the room. He just liked the blissful silence he had when he wasn't with his stupid so called best friends. But of course his moment of silence didn't last long, when that Chimichanga guy made his way over to him looking a bit pissed.

"You're Jeon Jungkook,right?" Jimothy asked.

"Yes?"

"Stop being rude to my bestfriend, he didn’t do anything to deserve your shitty attitude, if he ever tells me about you pulling some shit like the last time you met him, we’ll have a serious talk, and we wont speak during that talk, that much you can believe me"

"Are you serious? I mean he's old enough to make his own decision you don’t have to baby him, and clearly he wants my shitty attitude since he gave me his number, so nope, you can suck a bag of dicks Park Kimchi. Also who names their child after food?" Jungkook responded with a smirk.

"How do you even come to think that my name was Park Kimchi, my name is Park Jimin. Thank you very much." And with that said Simochi stumped off towards the group.

Strange kid. Probably has a big brother complex or something. Or Oedipus but just with his brother? He better not.  
With that the first unit day ended and he made his way back to his shared dorm room. When he entered it Bambam was nowhere to be found. Jungkook shrugged and sat down on their couch put on some show on netflix, ordered a Pizza and enjoyed his moment of peace. But of course it didn't last long, he got a notification, or more like a message from Taehyung. No Jungkook did not squeal, ok maybe a little.

_**From invisiblebutstilltae:** _  
_**Hey what chuu doing? :)** _  
_**From Emotionalbunnykookie:** _  
_**Hey, just chilling while waiting for my food to arrive.** _  
_**From invisiblebutstilltae:** _  
_**Cute name. Mind if I would come over? Jimin is being a bit irritating. °-°** _  
_**From BusanBoyJungkook : __**_ ****  
_**Ehm sure why not my roomate is still not here so yeah. My room is number 150.** _  
_**From invisiblebutstilltae:** _  
_**OMW :3!!** _

What was up with all these smilies?... OH MY GOD HE HAD TO CLEAN THEIR ROOM BEFORE HE GOT THERE, FUCK!  
With that Jungkook jumped up and ran around his room collecting every piece of clothing that was anywhere but where it should be and throwing it in a basket. After that he collected all the dirty dishes and put them into the dish washer. With that done he looked over his room once again and deemed it acceptable, just in time for Taehyung to arrive. He went to the door and opened it to a very cute looking Taehyung in an oversized sweatshirt and sweatpants.Why were there so many holes in the sweatshirt?

"Hi."


	11. There is no 'Luck' in 'Min Yooongi'

„Hello , my name is Park Jimin! Well ehh I am able to teleport and I really love dancing!“   
The boy looked like a puppy, the same boy that attended his social studies class. Why had he been so stupid and not gotten all his credits earlier. Yoongi couldn’t believe how stupid he was. The puppy went on about his height and so on but Yoongi’s mind went completely elsewhere, back to the day where he met the boy of his dreams.   
Scratch that, the boy that happened to be the victim of him not being able to control his powers. Suga sighed and crossed his arms. He hadn’t been in a good mood that day, again, the dream and when he entered the classroom all the chairs in the back had already been claimed, which meant he wouldn’t be able to get away with sleeping in this class. Well front row it was. He propped his head onto his arms and looked outside the window. Well at least he got a window seat. Suddenly it got loud, ugh shit why did he have to attend the same class as that Taehyung guy. When that boy entered hell broke lose and his well kept peace got crushed in an instant.   
During all the loud screaming Yoongi had noticed someone sliding into the seat next to him. It couldn’t have been anyone else from his grade because, first everyone knew sitting next to Min Suga was one of the worst decisions you could make and secondly neither Namjoon or Hobi nor anyone else had been as stupid as him and gotten their needed credits this late.   
He turned and greeted, well not really greeted but rather warned the stranger without thinking „My name is Min Yoongi, talk and I’ll end you“, when suddenly something hit him. Peaches and Mint. Fuck. Okay act normal, this is not the person in whose dreams you keep appearing, No this boy seems way too cheerfull! If someone messed with your dreams you would be pissed , right? Wait are people even able to distinguish between manipulated dreams and normal ones? No? No , yes no. Why was he only thinking about this now? The younger opened his mouth to say something but closed it again, he murmured something what sounded like an excuse and turned away from him.   
They hadn’t talked since this incident.   
Well done Min Yoongi! You are the best!   
He sighed, only he was able to create huge messes like this, well there was nothing he could do now to change his introduction. The boy probably thought that he was just an asshole so why not keep the façade up or now, it would fit his normal image. 

And as Eminem would say, snap back to reality.   
It would be better to leave, Jiyoung at least had ended todays meeting so it would be fine right?   
All the others were talking to each other. Having an uneven number of members actually was a good thing, because it gave him the opportunity to leave without having to talk to anyone.   
Hurriedly Yoongi stood up and walked over to the gyms exit. 

But no that is not what fate had in mind for him, suddenly something rather someone crashed into him full force. Of course it was the pup boy. 

"Oh my god I AM SO SORRY!" Jimin said and tried to wipe of anything that could have been on yoongis clothes. "So sorry oh my god" The boy was red like a tomato, he seemed kind of afraid of Yoongis reaction.   
"Watch out next time boy",he shrugged his shoulders, opened the door and left. 

It would be better for everyone if Suga wouldn't get involved with him, keeping his distance for now would be the best, right?   
Jimin obviously was super freighted after bumping into him, was he that scary? 

There was only one thing to do, meet Jackson get smashed by eating ice cream and watching bad horror movies because sadly alcohol wasn't allowed on campus.   
He had found that out a few years back. Jackson, a few other and him might or might have not once got super drunk and puked in the big fountain and stole a sheep. God knows where that sheep came from, nobody who had been there remembers it a 100%. For him it's just bits and pieces, but he totally remembers Jacksons clothes getting ripped while trying to climb over the academy's own zoos wall. He remembered that on that day Jackson had worn Naruto boxer shorts. 

He tried to forget it but it had failed miserably.   
He got his phone out and dialed a number   
"Boy get your Naruto loving weeb ass over here " 

"HEY YOU PROMISED ME THAT YOU WOULD NEVER EVER MENTION THAT AGAIN HYUNG, yeah okay wait" 

Ha easy as pie to get the kid, but wait he wasn't even at his dorm himself, he sighed.His roommate probably was out again. This year he roomed with some chinese exchange student.   
The guy was a bit weird always mumbling stuff like "swaggy T... that's me" but actually pretty nice. He knew a lot about a lot of people so when Yoongi wanted to catch up on campus gossip he exactly knew who to talk to. That boy could control time which is pretty cool so Yoongi was okay with that Swaggy T shit.   
Wait did he even have his roomkey? Hastily he searched his pockets.   
Feeling victorious as ever he pulled a small card that was attached to a little chain with a charm linked to it that looked like a angry bunny.   
Okay one less thing to worry about.   
But as always The universe felt like playing a joke on him.   
"I'LL ATLEAST WALK YOU THERE!!"   
Oh god no, as fast as possible Yoongi jumped behind the nearest tree. Man he loved this school for it's convient campus design.   
"Jimin you really don’t have to, he is actually a rather sweet guy, please dont worry!"   
"But Tae yesterday..!"   
"YESTERDAY"   
He could hear the boy put even from behind the tree he was hiding, ehm just standing behind.   
NO YOONGI DIDN'T HAVE ANY CONFRONTATION ISSUES, maybe just a bit.   
"Okay Tae, but only this once! If he ever makes u sad again tell me and I'll destroy him!"   
It was hard to hold a laugh back. The pup wanted to 'destroy' that muscular bunny boy? He would need a push notification so he could get there in time and see that.   
Ironically Yoongi noticed that he himself was kind of afraid of Jimin.   
"Damm it" Yoongi murmured. He had lost himself in his thoughts and ran a hand through his hair. The conversation between the other two boys had stopped. Jimin probably let the other guy.   
It should be safe now he thought to himself and started walking towards his dorm.   
But not without feeling like he was being followed. Should he turn around and look? Nahh it probably only was his paranoia kicking in after nearly escaping Jimin.   
He arrived and went to open the door and go in when he heard a small and faint "Thank you".   
Fucking shit.   
"No problem", Yoongi spluttered, getting filled with anxiety realizing that Fate actually not only liked to pull pranks on him but just generally seemed to love to make his life a living hell.   
Yoongi wasn't sure if he should go inside directly but Jimin probably thought the same thing and they ended up going through the door together. The door hadn't been designed for stuff like that.   
"Oh god I'm sorry!!" Both of them stuttered. Oh gosh this was just the worst.   
"Wait did you just excuse yourself? What happened with ending me if I do something??" Jimin actually looked really shocked. Oh god Yoongi had made a terrible impression on him.   
"Yes I did, and I am sorry for that morning, but it still kind of applies in mornings okay?"   
Jimin seemed even more confused now.   
"I'll just go" Yoongi fled the scene. That was the last apology this boy would ever hear from him. He wasn't alone for long because he could hear steps following him.   
" Are you trying to stalk me or something??" Yoongi had turned around and looked Jimin dead in the eye.   
" Ehh actually no I live on the fourth floor room 456 I just wanted to go take the elevator up there"   
Yep. In this moment Yoongi died. He was no more. Never ever had he been this embarrassed and he had done a lot of shit. Not even that one video of him auditioning for the Talent Show two years ago could compare to this.   
"Wait 456? I live in 457!"   
"Oh you're rooming with Tao? He's such a cool dude man I wish I roomed with him! But I have Tae."   
Yoongis face was blank. How did he never notice that? This was ridiculous. Like that one cringy fanficion he had read a few years ago about... no let's just end it here.   
"So you're that fucker that always sings in the shower at 3 am when other people want to sleep!!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not proof read yet lmao, but I hope you like it~ And yes I am so so so so so sorry for not updating for so long ;; I tried to make the chapter a bit
> 
> longer then normally to kind of make up for it ;; <3 Pls comment and stuff as always <3

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!~  
> I hope you enjoyed this! Pls give us some kudos and comments!  
> Please consider we're both not english so if you find any mistakes please tell us!  
> Also feedback is welcomed because it's Mimis first time writing and my first time writing again since a looooooong time!  
> You can also find us on Social Media  
> Mimi:  
> rainbowmimichan.tumblr.com  
> @RainbowMimiChan on twitter
> 
> Fee (aka. me who'll probadly write all the end notes~)  
> slicedgingerbread.tumblr.com  
> @FeweChan on twitter
> 
> We'll try to update regualarly~  
> Please also enjoy the coming chapters!


End file.
